Supreme Super Saiyan
Supreme Super Saiyan 'is a both a set of unique Super Saiyan transformations, and its own transformation, created by . The form is only achieved if the user has complete control over every normal Super Saiyan form, then goes Supreme Great Ape. 'About The Supreme Super Saiyan form was first achieved by in 1040 during training. This form is achieved similar to the Super Saiyan 4, by mastering the rest of the lower forms (Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 4), and then staring at the full moon or a powerball. You will then begin growing into a Supreme Great Ape, and once you have regain consciousness. The transformation is achieved, you will then descend into, a Supreme Super Saiyan. Your power is then fierce yet deadly, and your base power level is multiplied by 10,000x. 'Appearance' In the form, your body grows blue to darkish blue fur, depending on the user. Your tail also turns a shade of blue. Your hair, turns spikier than Super Saiyan 4's, and a lighter blue. Your eyes have a blue lining. Your eyebrows stay the same as normal, though, for most users. Your aura is a raging neon blue, with electric sparks in it to dignify its power. Power This form possess little bit more power than forty Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's (depending, if you mastered the form or not). You have unimaginable amounts of power, though the power of this form is much smaller than the other Supreme Super Saiyan forms. You can also possess the Supreme Kamehameha as a default in this form if you have mastered the Kamehameha wave before, and you can also use the Supreme Kaioken if you have used the Kaio-Ken before. 'Forms of It' Supreme Super Saiyan has 11 forms from it. They can be achieved through mastered the default normal Supreme Super Saiyan form, therefore transferring to Supreme Super Saiyan 2, etc. Each one gets harder to master over time. They are: *Supreme Super Saiyan 2 (multiplier 20,000x) *Supreme Super Saiyan 3 (multiplier 50,000x) *Supreme Super Saiyan 4 (multiplier 100,000x) *Supreme Super Saiyan 5 (multiplier 200,000x) *Supreme Super Saiyan 6 (multiplier 1,000,000x) *Supreme Super Saiyan 7 (multiplier 2,000,000x) *Supreme Super Saiyan 8 (multiplier 10,000,000x) *Supreme Super Saiyan 9 (multiplier 20,000,000x) *Supreme Super Saiyan 10 (multiplier 100,000,000x) *Alpha Supreme Super Saiyan (multiplier ???) *Legendary Supreme Super Saiyan (only for Legendary Super Saiyans - multiplier 150,000,000x) *Ultimate Legendary Supreme Super Saiyan (multiplier 2,000,000,000x) * (Super Edenian - SSSJ 1-10 multipliers added, x10 = 1,133,900,000x Base) 'Great Ape Forms' Normal Supreme Super Saiyan, Supreme Super Saiyan 5 and Supreme Super Saiyan 10, are achieved through the Supreme Great Ape transformation. Ones in between are just achieved through training like a Super Saiyan. *Supreme Great Ape *Hyper Great Ape *Ultimate Great Ape (used to get to Ultimate Legendary SSSJ too) * 'Gallery' SJ2.png|Supreme Super Saiyan 2 ImagesCAIYWNYV.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan Ian Supreme_GA.png|Supreme Great Ape Sssnikad.jpeg|Supreme Super Saiyan NikadJ4.14.jpg|Supreme Super Saiyan IanSJKuro2.png|Supreme Super Saiyan 3 Kuro For Jeice.jpg|Nikad as a Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan Super Edenian.png|An example of a , or Super Edenian. Category:Transformations Category:Pages added by Vegito 7900 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Lookout I/II Category:Techniques